


Nedley Knows

by CrankieCrystal



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankieCrystal/pseuds/CrankieCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nedley thinks while he's standing on the stairs, watching Champ being a drunken dick, at the party in episode 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nedley Knows

There are a few things Nedley knows, and some he suspects.

He knows that Waverly Earp is the sweetest, most popular person in the whole town.  
He knows that it cost her, to get to the point where people believed that.

When Chrissy was 12 and her Mama was sick she started coming home crying. She never told him what it was about, but he had a fair idea. His late wife had been the talk of the town when she got ill and while adults tend to respond with pity at the mention of the C word, kids could be cruel. Chrissy was young, she knew her mother was unwell but she still hadn't grasped the full import of what was coming. He was pretty sure one of those little shits from school were giving her a hard time. Then one day she came home with the biggest grin and asked if Waverly could sleep over.

Waverly Earp stood up to bullies. That was how she and Chrissy had become friends. She had taken a big stick and nearly knocked Champ Hardys balls up into his mouth. Then there'd been sleep overs, even as his wife slowly fading away. Waverly Earp had looked at him with the sad pity eyes that the adults in town always aimed in his direction. She knew about loss, had done since she was four, but the moment Chrissy came into the room, Waverly smiled that big smile that put everyone at ease and played. When Mrs Nedley had passed, Chrissy had been so hurt and angry. When she hadn't wanted to talk to anyone, it was Waverly Earp who showed up, demanded her way into his daughters room, wrapped her arms around her and told her it was okay to cry.

Nedley thinks that Waverly Earp is part Angel. 

Waverly Earp never losses her temper unless in defence of another, she has a smile for everyone she meets and hardly ever gossips. He suspects that she isn't really that person, that she bottles everything up and that one day she's going to explode in spectacular fashion.

There are a few things Nedley knows, and some he suspects.

Ward Earp was a well respected man. Respected by all the right people. People who, at the end of the day proved to be the wrong people. Just this morning one of them had blown his own brains out. Ward Earp was a drunk and a bully. Nedley had been forced to work with the man, play nice on the job.  
When Wards wife up and left, Nedley felt terrible, but he was also suspicious. There was no way on Gods Green that, that woman would leave the baby. The older girls maybe, but he suspected (given the number of trips to the hospital), and the fact that Ward never had time for his wife (unless with his fists) after the birth of the youngest, that the baby would have left too. It just didn't sit right.

Nedley suspects that someday they will find the body of Ward Earps wife. He hopes that it wasn't Wards gun that did her in. The gun now strapped to Wynonnas thigh. That girl has had enough trouble with the law. Mostly at the hands of those very respected men around town. He wishes he hadn't helped them but, he was trying to protect Waverly (she was such a little thing). Keep the crazy away from her. As soon as she was settled at Gus and Curtis's, as soon as Wynonna was locked away, Waverly became a bright cheerful thing. So he had helped, time and time again, through multiple juvie stints and incarceration at St Victorias Nedley had signed off on it. 

But;  
There are a few things Nedley knows, and some he suspects.

He knows that Waverly's smile has been real since Wynonna came back. She's still as polite and friendly as she ever was, but now she stands up for herself, not just those around her. She no longer cares so much, what other people think. The gossip that went around after she dumped Champ, that 'she couldn't do better' was a load of crap. Nedley knows that a life alone was always going to be better than spending it with that arsehole. An egotistical little brat, so much like Ward that he couldn't pass a basic morality test and prove himself worthy of a badge. The petulant man-child standing below him on the stairs, making a drunken scene.

There are a few things Nedley knows, and a few he just suspects.

Nedley knows Haught is a thousand times more capable than Champ Hardy could ever be, even on her bad days. But he knows she likes to push the boundaries a little. Truth told he couldn't care less if her top buttons were undone half the time. If she took a call with Waverly Earp in tow once in a while. She worked hard and most people liked her. Coming new to a small town, getting to that stage so quickly, spoke volumes about the type of person Nicole is. But he suspects that the reason she 'likes it here' might be the same reason his office has smelt suspiciously like a familiar perfume for the last few evenings. 

What he also suspects is, that because of one night, when a drunk Ward was out doing god knows what, a night when he stepped in to take a broken woman home from the hospital, a woman who had barely seen anyone other than her two daughters for months, a night when he did something not particularly noble or original, Waverly might not be an Earp.

All of these thoughts run through his mind as he looks down the stairs at the drunken idiot before him. At his brilliant deputy eyes wide in terror, and the town angel standing stone still. 

Then he does what he always does. Because it's Waverly. Because at the end of the day he and Wynonna Earp had exactly one thing in common. 

He says,"well that would be their own private business.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what popped into my head after the 'not an Earp' scene. Partly cause Nedley was so cool in the last two episodes. I thought it would only make his comment to Champ more awesome if he thought there was the possibility that he's Waverlys father when he said it.


End file.
